Właśnie czegoś takiego
by o.Ellena.o
Summary: Fik do Thor: Ragnarok, do spoilerów ;) Trochę poważnie, trochę crack.


_A/N: Ell miała Dzień Masochisty i głupawkę przez spoiler do trzeciego Thora -_ screenrant thor-ragnarok-odin-photos/ (bez spacji)  
 _Spoiler razem ze zdjęciami, plus namowy Ottiś - chciała Thora i Lokiego, skusiły moją wenę i tak powstał ten tekst._  
 _Dodatkowo zainspirowała mnie cudna piosenka Coldplay &Chainsmokers - Something just like this (stąd pomysł na tytuł fika). Bo jej treść w moim pokrętnym myśleniu skojarzyła mi się z Thorem i Lokim, gdyby w niej "she" podmienić na "he". Platonicznie._

 _I've been reading books of old_  
 _The legends and the myths_  
 _Achilles and his gold_  
 _Hercules and his gifts_  
 _Spiderman's control_  
 _And Batman with his fists_  
 _And clearly I don't see myself upon that list_

 _But she said, where'd you wanna go?_  
 _How much you wanna risk?_  
 _I'm not looking for somebody_  
 _With some superhuman gifts_  
 _Some superhero_  
 _Some fairytale bliss_  
 _Just something I can turn to_  
 _Somebody I can kiss_

 _I want something just like this_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
 _Doo-doo-doo_  
 _Oh, I want something just like this_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo_  
 _Doo-doo-doo_  
 _Oh, I want something just like this_  
 _I want something just like this_

 _I've been reading books of old_  
 _The legends and the myths_  
 _The testaments they told_  
 _The moon and its eclipse_  
 _And Superman unrolls_  
 _A suit before he lifts_  
 _But I'm not the kind of person that it fits_

 _She said, where'd you wanna go?_  
 _How much you wanna risk?_  
 _I'm not looking for somebody_  
 _With some superhuman gifts_  
 _Some superhero_  
 _Some fairytale bliss_  
 _Just something I can turn to_  
 _Somebody I can miss_

 _I want something just like this_  
 _I want something just like this_

 _Oh, I want something just like this_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
 _Doo-doo-doo,_  
 _Oh, I want something just like this_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo_  
 _Doo-doo-doo,_

 _Where'd you wanna go?_  
 _How much you wanna risk?_  
 _I'm not looking for somebody_  
 _With some superhuman gifts_  
 _Some superhero_  
 _Some fairytale bliss_  
 _Just something I can turn to_  
 _Somebody I can kiss_  
 _I want something just like this_

 _Oh, I want something just like this_  
 _Oh, I want something just like this_  
 _Oh, I want something just like this_

 _Napisane w oparciu o pierwszą i drugą część Thora oraz pierwszą Avengersów - Czasu Ultrona i pozostałych filmów nie oglądałam, toteż albo tutaj tych wydarzeń nie było, albo nie wiem - może jest szansa, że po Ultronie a przed trzecim Thorem jest jakaś otwarta furtka? W każdym razie jest to AU, przynajmniej częściowo i pewnie się okaże po premierze Ragnaroku, że do niego też to jest AU ;)_  
 _Zapewne bardzo OOC, choć się mocno starałam :( w końcu bohaterów bardzo lubię. Tony to czysta improwizacja, bo mało na niego uwagę zwracałam - Thor, Loki, rozumiecie ;) I zapewne crack/parodia, choć miało być trochę poważnie, trochę z humorem (no ale mi go brakuje, więc)._

 _Śmiało, bijcie._

 _Prezent dla Ottiś._  
 _I nie, nie zdradzam Tolkiena na zawsze, w te pędy do niego wracam (zresztą mi inne fandomy w ogóle nie wychodzą)._

 _Cz. 2 do tego też jest, pt. Gdzie brat, tam serce twoje._

* * *

Bóg piorunów nigdy nie czuł się bardziej szczęśliwy — był z Jane, mieszkał u Jane, każdego dnia — oczywiście z Jane — raczył się kawą, zwaną przez niego ziemskim nektarem bogów… W zasadzie wszystko, co robił, robił z Jane albo Jane miał w myślach — nawet gdy wychodził na miasto z innymi Avengersami, gdy wgryzał się w nuggetsy, siorbał colę, oglądał ceratę. Zawsze i wszędzie Jane.  
Ten dzień swoim początkiem nie różnił się od poprzednich. Wymiana uśmiechów. Kawa. Śniadanie. Kawa. Przegląd poczty. Kawa. I w końcu tapczan plus telewizor — bo dobry Avengers to taki, który wie, co (lub kto) w mieście piszczy. Na szczęście dzisiejsze wiadomości były całkiem pomyślne, w całym stanie słonecznie, biomet korzystny, nikt nigdzie nie podłożył bomby, nie przybył żaden stwór z kosmosu ani żaden hulkopodobny, nic, tylko cieszyć się do telewizora.  
— O! Stark! — Na widok znajomej twarzy Thor ucieszył się podwójnie.  
Tony Stark właśnie udzielał wywiadu w Central Parku na temat najnowszych osiągnięć Stark Industries; wywiad ten odbył się przy okazji imprezy rozrywkowo-edukacyjnej dla najmłodszych mieszkańców miasta, której Stark był pomysłodawcą i głównym organizatorem. „Dzieciaki powinny znać technologię, no wiecie państwo: świeże umysły chłonące jak gąbki, przyszłość w rękach potomnych i tak dalej" — mówił. — „Jednak najważniejszy cel tej imprezy jest taki sam jak każdej innej — zabawa. Chciałbym, żeby każdy dzieciak dobrze się bawił, żeby patrząc na moje wynalazki zapomniał o problemach, a jeśli przy tym pomyśli: hej, ja też tak chcę! ja też tak mogę! albo: hej, to moja szansa na lepsze życie, to świetnie, jako ojciec tej imprezy spuchnę z dumy — śmiało, dzieci, nie martwcie się, najwyżej tatuś poszerzy zbroję".  
— Ładny gest, nie sądzisz? — odezwała się Jane.  
Thor dziwnie milczał.  
— Nie sądzisz?  
I wgapiał się w telewizor dużo intensywniej niż w pannę Foster.  
— Thor?  
Nie! To niemożliwe! Niech go własne gromy biją!  
— Halo! Ziemia do Thora!  
JAK to możliwe?!  
— Thor!  
Krzyk Jane zadziałał otrzeźwiająco, jednak Thor w dalszym ciągu nie mógł dobyć głosu i tylko wskazał palcem na telewizor.  
— Co? Garnitur Starka? — zerknęła na Thora. — Podoba ci się? Jeśli chcesz, możemy iść na zakupy.  
— Za Starkiem, Jane — wykrztusił.  
Trawa. Krzaki. Woda. Budynki w oddali. Ludzie. Thor podszedł do telewizora i postukał palcem w konkretnym miejscu. Spora grupka ludzi różniących się od reszty, brudnych, odzianych w łachmany, skandujących całkiem już głośno.  
— Bezdomni. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Stały element ziemskiego krajobrazu.  
— Nie. Jane…  
— A! Chodzi ci o te tabliczki z hasłami, które trzymają, tak? „Kres ku nam nadchodzi", „Apokalipsa", „Strzeżcie się gniewu Pana", „Drżyjcie przed gniewem kosmosu"… Nie przejmuj się, to zwykłe świry.  
— Znów mówisz jak Darcy.  
— Przepraszam: ludzie niespełna rozumu. Lepiej?  
Znowu żadnej odpowiedzi! Nic, tylko ten telewizor! Co on się tak tych bezdomnych uczepił! Jane westchnęła i podeszła do Thora. Chciała mu zakomunikować, że jeszcze chwila i wyłączy mu to ustrojstwo, ale gdy zerknęła w stronę ekranu, akurat pokazywali bezdomnych w zbliżeniu. Jeden z nich przyciągnął uwagę Foster. Ta postawa. Chociaż teraz nieco przygarbiona. Ta broda — potargana, jakby piorun w nią strzelił, pomału atakowana przez dredy, z pewnością zawszona, ale wciąż bardzo… jakby… I te oczy. A właściwie to oko. Jedno. Z oznaką szaleństwa, czy też nirwany. Przedawkowania? I Bóg Jane oraz współbogowie Thora wiedzą co jeszcze. Jane nie wierzyła, że widzi to, co widzi.  
— O. Mój. Boże. Thor! Czy to nie twój… Co on tu robi? Co się z nim stało? Jakim cudem…Thor?  
Thor nie słuchał. Thor patrzył na telewizor — tym razem tak, jakby miał go rozwalić. Złapać, potrząsnąć, zrzucić, złapać, obić — pięścią, młotem, czymkolwiek. A potem…  
— Zabiję go! — ryknął. — Zabiję!

* * *

Bóg piorunów nigdy nie czuł się bardziej oszukany i wściekły.  
— Co za podły gad! — warczał pod nosem, gdy przemierzał pałacowe korytarze. — Co za parszywy, podły, nikczemny gad!  
Wreszcie dopadł do drzwi i z całym swoim impetem wkroczył do sali tronowej.  
— Thor…  
Reakcja Odyna tylko potwierdziła przypuszczenia Thora. „Cóż cię tak zaskoczyło, ojcze?" — zdążył pomyśleć gromowładny, zanim jeszcze tamten zdołał odzyskać rezon.  
Władca Asgardu prędko zaczął przypominać siebie. Opanowany, skupiony, teraz patrzył na syna z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem i odrobiną ojcowskiego ciepła.  
— Cieszę się, że cię widzę, mój synu — uśmiechnął się. — Cóż cię do mnie sprowadza?  
„Cóż cię sprowadza?", „Cóż cię sprowadza?!", Thor mu zaraz pokaże, co go tu sprowadza!  
— Loki… — Ten warkot zwiastował burzę.  
Tymczasem władca prędko przygotował parasol:  
— Twój brat, tak… Ja też za nim tęsknię. Tak samo jak ty wciąż go opłakuję…  
— Loookiii!  
Wszystkie ściany zadrżały.

* * *

Bóg piorunów nigdy nie czuł się bardziej nieszczery wobec samego siebie. To nie z Jane był najszczęśliwszy. Szczęśliwy, nawet bardzo, zakochany, to tak. Ale najszczęśliwszy Thor jest wtedy, gdy jego brat umiera, a potem zawsze okazuje się, że żyje — tracenie i odzyskiwanie, uświadamiająca rozpacz, a potem nagła radość, pomieszana z gniewem i zaskoczeniem (że też cały czas daje się na to nabierać!), ale jednak radość. Banner ze Starkiem chyba też kiedyś to zauważyli, bo zawsze gdy stał obok Lokiego, pomrukiwali o jakimś… karate? katarze? kahart… katharsis! Tak, katharsis, to jest to słowo, którego użyli i którego Thor ponoć doświadcza. Takie ładne to słowo, szlachetne, prawie jak asgardzkie. Nawet Czarnej Wdowie raz się wyrwało, podczas składania kondolencji, że trochę jej szkoda, bo w sumie z braci Odynowiczów był całkiem uroczy obrazek. No i rozrywka, czasem utrapienie, ale to już Natasza dodała w myślach.  
Thor patrzył teraz na brata. O słodkie katharsis! Ale nie, nie, nie wolno zapominać. Bo jakże on tak mógł, który to już raz?, zostawić własnego brata w żalu i żałobie — a ten raz był najgorszy ze wszystkich, bo Loki w końcu „zginął" jak bohater, w końcu był dawnym Lokim, jego młodszym, kochanym… Dość!  
— Dlaczego? Dlaczego!  
Loki westchnął bardzo ciężko, a potem mruknął coś o „wysokich do nieba".  
— Doprawdy, bracie, nie wiesz? Urodziłeś się wczoraj? Banner ze Starkiem pogrzebali ci w mózgu? A może ten drugi, Hulk… Albo nie, o tym drugim ani słowa.  
Thor także wzdrygnął się na tamto wspomnienie. Loki był, jaki był, ale to jego brat. Gdyby Hulk… „Zabiłbym" — pomyślał ze smutkiem. Poza tym to prawo Thora, żeby bratu spuścić łomot! Wychowawczy, oczywiście.  
— Jak? Pytam: jak ty to zrobiłeś?  
Jak on w ogóle mógł to uczynić! Zesłać Odyna na Ziemię, pozbawić go mocy, pozbawić zdrowych zmysłów! Jak?!  
— Hmm… Zgadnijmy, czego mógł użyć Loki…  
No tak, oczywiście.  
— Nie mogłeś! Jesteś mistrzem magii, ale nawet ty… nawet twoja magia nie jest tak potężna!  
Błyszczące oczy, rozwiany włos… — śpiewał w myślach Loki, w podziwie dla urody brata.  
— Nie jest, prawda? Loki. Loki?  
Cisza. Okropna, przeciągająca się cisza. Złośliwa i głupia jak uśmieszek Lokiego. Gromy musiały polecieć.  
— Jak. Ty. To. Zrobiłeś! I jak to teraz naprawić?  
Loki nagle spochmurniał.  
— Sam się nad tym zastanawiam.  
— Co ty mówisz?  
— Cóż, to miał być tylko malutki niewinny psikus. Pstryczek w nos dla „tatusia". Rozumiesz. A nie, przepraszam, ty tego nie rozumiesz.  
Thor przewrócił oczami.  
— I co dalej?  
— Co dalej, co dalej! Nie znasz Odyna?  
— … Hm.  
— Wściekłem się. I chyba… tak jakby moja własna magia mnie wyprzedziła.  
— Nie panujesz nad własnymi czarami?  
— Tak sądzę.  
— Ale da się temu zaradzić, prawda?  
— Tak sądzę.  
— Loki!  
Thor miał ochotę sięgnąć po młot. Nie był tylko pewien czy walnąć nim brata, czy walić w ten młot swoją głową. Czy ten Loki nigdy nie dorośnie?  
„Czy ten Thor nigdy nie dorośnie?" — zastanawiał się tymczasem Loki. W jego oczach Thor wyglądał jak wrzeszczące, tupiące nóżką (no, sporą girą) dziecko. Teraz, zaraz, już. No mów, no mów, no mów. Mów, bo zaraz ci przywalę. Chociaż Loki dobrze wiedział, że Thor tylko tak mówi, że nigdy go nie skrzywdzi. Jak to było dawniej, kiedy Loki jeszcze nie był Olbrzymem? Hm. „Czasami mam ochotę ci przyłożyć za te twoje żarty. Ale nigdy nie wątp w to, że cię kocham". Taak. Później zresztą Loki odwdzięczył się Thorowi: „Czasami jestem zazdrosny, ale nigdy nie wątp w to, że cię kocham". No, a jeśli Thor nie wytrzyma, to przecież będzie się z nim bił „z bólem serca", nigdy go nie zabije. Szkoda, że nie mogą po prostu o tym porozmawiać. Jak dawniej…  
— Przypuszczam, że matka nauczyła mnie odpowiednich rzeczy, takich na wszelki wypadek. A może sam powrót do Asgardu dobrze mu zrobi?  
„Nie wierzę, że to mówię!".  
— Tylko trzeba go znaleźć.  
— Był w Central Parku, potem szukaliśmy go z Jane, ale rozpłynął się w powietrzu… Heimdall! Powiem mu, żeby…  
Thor nie jest istotą myślącą, tego Loki był w tym momencie pewien.  
— I co zrobimy? Ty powiesz: „słuchaj, Heimdall, jest taka sprawa, ale najpierw mała niespodzianka", a ja wtedy wyskoczę ze swojej iluzji i zrobię: „Ta-dam!"?! Poza tym na Heimdalla jest już raczej za późno, ja go nie mogłem poprosić — rozumiesz, nie, nie rozumiesz. A teraz Odyn, jak sam opowiadałeś, jest w takim stanie, że… Myślisz, że Heimdall mógłby go zlokalizować po zapaszku?  
— Loki!  
— Heimdall nie może o niczym wiedzieć. — Loki znów przybrał postać Odyna. — Zrozumiano?  
— Heimdall już wie.  
Obaj bracia drgnęli zaskoczeni. Tymczasem Heimdall stał spokojnie, jak zawsze.  
— Wiedziałeś? — Loki nie wiedział, co lepsze: „płakać", że ktoś go przejrzał, czy cieszyć się, że najwidoczniej akceptował go w odgrywanej roli.  
— Wiedziałeś?! — powtórzył Thor.  
— Uwierzyłeś Lokiemu? — Czy Lokiemu się zdało, czy Heimdall naprawdę kpił z jego brata?  
— Ale… Lo…  
— ...ki. Dobra. Skłamałem, odrobinę. Przepraszam. Musiałem. To dłuższa historia. Kiedyś ci opowiem.  
— Jeśli mogę — przerwał im Strażnik. — To teraz nieistotne. Mamy inne katastrofy niż Loki…  
— Dzięki!  
— Jakie katastrofy? — Thor był zdumiony. Przecież oglądał wiadomości!  
„I nie zdał mi raportu?" — Loki był oburzony. Przecież robił za króla!  
Heimdall zaczął mówić. Nie ostrzegał władcy, bo długo niczego niepokojącego nie widział. Jednak parę dni temu miał wizję upadku Asgardu, a dziś zaczęła się spełniać, przed chwilą odkryto, że Hela uciekła z więzienia. Ktoś jej pomógł. Szpiedzy w Asgardzie? Moc Thanosa? Loki pluł sobie w brodę.  
Bogini Hela. Zło. Ragnarök („Nie, Thor, bezdomni nic nie wiedzą, ich Apokalipsa nie jest naszą", mówił Heimdall). Do tych trzech słów to wszystko się streszczało. Loki streścił do jednego.

— Trzeba tu sprowadzić Odyna, zanim będzie za późno — polecił im Heimdall. — Cały czas wyczuwam go w okolicach Manhattanu.  
Loki nie mógł opanować śmiechu.  
— Ekhem… Komizm. Ukryty w wypowiedzi.  
Heimdall i Thor wymienili się spojrzeniami. Jak zwykle zdawali się rozumieć bez słów i jak zwykle Loki poczuł ukłucie zazdrości. I smutku, bo to jednak smutne, kiedy taki tam Heimdall dogaduje się z jego bratem lepiej niż on. Nie żeby Loki tęsknił do dawnych dni. Nie…  
— Ruszamy natychmiast! — Thor już się zdecydował.  
— Powodzenia. Tobie i Sif, czy kogo tam ze sobą zabierasz.  
Który to już raz Thor westchnął do duchów w Valhalii? Za co! Za co?  
— Ruszamy. Ja i ty.  
Znów ten uśmieszek Lokiego.  
— To twój ojciec.  
— Tak samo jak i twój, ile jeszcze razy mam ci powtarzać?!  
— Z biologicznego punktu widzenia…  
Tego już było za wiele.  
— Nie obchodzi mnie twój biologiczny punkt widzenia! Zabieraj, co potrzeba i jazda! Dalej, rusz się!  
Zostać po tym wszystkim z Sif i wesołą kompaniją czy pójść z Thorem? Zostać czy pójść? Zostać czy pójść?  
— A może by tak zamiast tego: Loki, bracie, uwielbiam nasze wspólne podróże, proszę więc… Nie? No dobrze. Ruszam się. Pa, Heimdall!

* * *

Nowy Jork — Loki nie znosił tego miasta tak bardzo, jak Thor je kochał. Chociaż nie, jedno wspomnienie było całkiem dobre: wieża Starka i spojrzenie Thora mówiące „Chodź ze mną, bracie". Tak, to było dobre.  
Szczerze mówiąc, nie wierzył zbytnio, nawet po swojej jakże heroicznej śmierci, w to, że jeszcze będą szli z bratem ramię w ramię, we wspólnym celu; mały brat, duży brat i przygoda. Spojrzał na Thora. Braciszkowi całkiem do twarzy w związanych włosach, wygląda wtedy znacznie dojrzalej. I szczęka jakby taka mniej kanciasta. Kwestię ziemskiego ubioru wolał przemilczeć, nawet w myślach. No nie. Po prostu nie. Ta wypłowiała kurtka — czy ona jest przykrótka, czy to czarna bluza jest za długa? Jeszcze ta zieleń pod spodem, z fioletem… Loki wiedział, jak z gracją nosić te kolory. Zwłaszcza zieleń. Thor nie. Po co Thor się tak ubrał? Jak to ludzie mówią? Na cebulkę? Po co się tak ubrał? Jeszcze go wezmą za bezdomnego, jeszcze go inni bezdomni wezmą za swojego ziomka i porwą, kiedy Loki na przykład będzie w sprawie Odyna wydzwaniał z budki po szpitalach, kostn…, po szpitalach. Porwą go i Loki będzie miał jeszcze więcej roboty. Już i tak myśli za nich dwóch!  
Spojrzał na swój garnitur. Ujdzie. Incognito, przez niego są tu incognito, kochany, słodki Thor bał się, że ludzie nie zapomnieli jeszcze hełmu i zieleni Lokiego. Kochany, słodki Thor myślał, że w zbroi wygląda się całkiem inaczej, poniekąd traci twarz, że bez niej nie poznają ani jego, ani Thora, ani innego Supermana. Poza tym lepiej, żeby ludzie nie wiedzieli o tym, że oni to oni, że szukają Odyna, że zagraża im Hela ze swoim Ragnarökiem — racja, jeszcze by wpadli w panikę. Ciekawe, czy Thor poprosi o pomoc Avengersów, czy może od nich też będzie trzymał brata z daleka. Nie żeby Loki tęsknił za ludźmi, którzy zabierają mu Thora.  
— Może tutaj?  
Głos Thora wyrwał go z zamyślenia.  
— Co?  
— Podobizny. Może tutaj rozwiesimy?  
— Jasne.  
„Loki jest genialny" — pomyślał Thor, patrząc na portret pamięciowy ojca. Thor opowiadał, jak wyglądał Odyn na telewizyjnym zbliżeniu, a Loki go tak po prostu narysował. Bezdomny Odyn jak żywy! Do tego dzięki zdolnościom magicznym brata mieli tych portretów tyle, że mogli pozalepiać całe miasto („a nawet świat" — tak, Thor był bardzo dumny).  
— Dobrze, tę dzielnicę możemy odhaczyć. Chodźmy.  
— Loki?  
— Tak?  
— Dziękuję, że tu ze mną jesteś.  
— „To też twój ojciec, Loki" — tak to szło? Nie ma sprawy.  
— Nie. Po prostu dziękuję, że nie umarłeś.  
„Po prostu się przymknij, proszę".

— Nie ma go tutaj! — Od ryku Thora Loki kiedyś ogłuchnie, to pewne.  
— No przecież ci, młotku, mówiłem, że tu nie ma co szukać!  
Młotek wyglądał jak kupka nieszczęścia, jak bezdomna kupka nieszczęścia. Kręcił się wokół własnej osi, to rozglądał, to wznosił wzrok ku Asgardowi. Aż w końcu wzruszył ramionami i wlepił w brata bezradne spojrzenie, jakby ten był jego latarnią.  
— Gdzie on może być?  
Loki westchnął.  
— Nie wiem, ale w przeciwieństwie do ciebie przynajmniej zrobiłem listę potencjalnych miejsc.  
— Bo jesteś lepszy w planowaniu! To dokąd teraz?  
— Kierunek: Harlem.  
— Musimy się śpieszyć, trzeba znaleźć ojca, zanim Ragnarök nadejdzie.  
— Serio?  
— Wybacz, wiem, że ty także się martwisz.  
— Tylko wiesz, Thor, nie ma się co tak nastawiać, że… No wiesz, Odyn gwarancją zwycięstwa i tak dalej.  
— Musisz to robić, prawda? Musisz!

W Harlemie ojca nie znaleźli. W SoHo też nie. Nie było go ani w Greenwich Village, ani w Bowery.  
— Może Odyn króluje teraz na Broadwayu?  
— Loki…  
— Albo trzęsie całym Hell's Kitchen? Gangsterzy nie mają szans!  
— Loki!  
Nie tylko spojrzenie starszego z braci mogło zabijać.  
— Zrobiłem listę miejsc, przeczytałem literaturę dla turystów, co słyszę w podzięce? Loki, Loki, Loki. A może to właśnie jest taka twoja forma podzięki? Dzięki, bracie! Ależ nic nie mów, naprawdę nie trzeba.

— Znasz tego człowieka? Znasz tego człowieka? Znasz tego człowieka?  
— Thor!  
— Czego?  
Loki już naprawdę nie miał na to wszystko sił. Żeby on musiał uczyć Thora kultury wobec ludzi? Zaiste, koniec świata jest już blisko.  
— Grzeczniej.  
— Racja, to przez emocje.  
— Do dzieła.  
Uśmiech, jakim Loki został obdarzony, był zaprawdę promienny.  
— Wędrowcze! Azaliż znasz tego oto jegomościa? Czy oczy twe…  
Gdyby Loki nie wiedział, że jest adoptowany, teraz z pewnością by się nad tym zastanawiał.  
— Daj mi to. — Wyrwał Thorowi portret ojca. — I ucz się.  
— Przecież…  
Ale Loki już nie słyszał, zajęty wypytywaniem przechodniów.  
— Przepraszam, czy widziała pani w okolicy…

* * *

Przeszli niemal cały Manhattan, tak się przynajmniej zdawało Lokiemu. Miał już dość, Thor chyba nie. Jeszcze chwila i Loki zacznie żałować wszystkich swoich psot wyrządzonych całemu Wszechświatu. W sumie kiepsko byłoby niedługo zginąć, i to z rąk podobnej jemu psychopatki. Nie, on nie był taki jak Hela, nie mógł być, matka na pewno powiedziałaby, że nie jest. Zresztą, teraz będzie bohaterem, chyba chce nim być, wciąż, jak Thor, jak Odyn. Bardziej jak Thor. Hela go przeraża, Hela mu uświadamia, co już zdążył zrobić, a co jeszcze by mógł, gdyby nie Thor, gdyby nie… Kiepsko byłoby niedługo zginąć, tak na zawsze, już nigdy nie wrócić, nie zobaczyć głupiej, zdziwionej miny Thora, oczu ciskających gromy, z miłości — przecież Loki wiedział. Kiepsko.  
Szli i szli, w ogóle się do siebie nie odzywając. Zmęczenie było cudownym lekarstwem na skłonność do kłótni. Nie, to Thor się zawsze kłócił, Loki tylko udawał, prowokował, przeciągał, byle brat z nim rozmawiał, byle pokazał, że Loki się myli, byle pilnował, był obok. Ale, i cisza nie jest zła, gdy Thor idzie razem z nim.  
Nagle coś zapachniało. Tak bardzo zapachniało, że Lokiemu aż się zakręciło w głowie. Przystanął, szukając źródła aromatu. Jakaś knajpa.  
— Shoarma — przeczytał.  
Thor tylko skinął głową, przypomniawszy sobie wypady z Avengersami.  
— Przystanek: jedzenie? — Zdawał się żartować Loki.  
— Nie!  
— Przecież…  
Poszli dalej. Thor rozglądał się na boki, w tej jego niekończącej się nadziei, że teraz, zaraz, już znajdzie ojca. Nie mógł się poddać, Loki też nie… Spojrzał na brata. Był blady. Jak zwykle. Loki zawsze był blady — powtarzał sobie w duchu. Tylko że na Ziemi Loki zdawał się Thorowi jeszcze bardziej blady niż zwykle. Nie, wydaje mu się, na pewno. Jest blady jak zwykle. Spojrzał jeszcze raz, i jeszcze. Niech burza z piorunami weźmie tego Lokiego! On jest naprawdę bardzo blady! I w ogóle jakiś taki mizerny, zmęczony, smutny? Chory? Thor aż zadrżał. Nie, niemożliwe. Ale rzeczywiście musi być głodny. Przecież nawet Loki musi coś jeść. Robi się ciemno, ojca i tak już dziś nie odnajdą. Shoarma… Ma pójść z bratem na shoarmę tak, jak z Avengersami, z przyjaciółmi? Głupiec! Przecież Loki jest bratem, i wciąż przyjacielem czy chce, czy nie, na Mjölnira — Loki jest najważniejszy!  
Thor zawrócił z prędkością błyskawicy. Loki po chwili wahania poszedł za nim.  
— Zauważyłeś gdzieś Odyna? Thor?  
— Chodź.  
Stanęli przed knajpką. Thor otworzył drzwi. Loki nie dowierzał.  
— No chodź!  
— Ojciec tu siedzi? Że też go wpuścili w tym odzieniu! — Rozglądał się po wnętrzu, zerkał na klientów, udawał, że nie wdycha aromatów, tymczasem Thor podszedł do wolnego stolika.  
— Thor?  
— Siadaj!  
Wcisnął mu do ręki kartę.  
— Zamawiaj.  
— Czy ty mnie właśnie zaprosiłeś…  
— Loki, zamknij się! — Thor krzyknął nieco za głośno, klienci zaraz zaczęli zwracać na nich uwagę. — Braciszku.  
— Ale…  
— Nie przejmuj się, ja zapłacę. Za schronienie dla nas też.  
Thor zaczął gmerać w kieszeniach, w końcu wyciągnął portfel. „No proszę, bohater za pieniądze" — zdawało się mówić spojrzenie Lokiego. „Zamknij się. To się nazywa kieszonkowe. Od Fury'ego" — odpowiedział wzrok Thora. „Od Fury'ego, powiadasz". „Tak, od Fury'ego. Nie mam tu pracy jak Banner, nie mam tu fortuny Starka, ale coś muszę mieć, gdy tu przebywam". „No tak, zapomniałem, że Ziemia to twój drugi dom. A może już pierwszy?".

Shoarma była pyszna. Nie, shoarma była przepyszna, kiedy Thor jadł ją razem z Lokim.  
Szkoda tylko, że Loki posilał się w milczeniu. Smakuje mu, cieszył się w duchu Thor, wygląda już zdrowiej, to dobrze. Zamówił dokładkę. Loki nadal milczał. Thor zacisnął palce na kubku z colą. Nie, tak nie może już dłużej być. Znów musi pierwszy podać rękę.  
— Loki.  
Brat jedynie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem.  
— Musimy porozmawiać.  
— Znajdziemy go, gwarantuję. — Loki ni to się uśmiechnął, ni to skrzywił. — Z samego rana…  
— O tobie. O mnie. O Asgardzie. Zawsze chcę z tobą o tym mówić, ale ty nigdy nie chcesz słuchać, i to jest problem.  
Teraz Loki na pewno się skrzywił.  
— O tak, bracie, nie wątpię, że jestem dla was problemem. Sporym. Olbrzymim.  
— Widzisz? Znów zaczynasz o tych Olbrzymach!  
— Ja. Jestem. Olbrzymem. Thor. — Spojrzenie Lokiego nagle stało się zimne. — Jestem niebieski, braciszku.  
— A Fury jest czarny.  
Loki uniósł brew.  
— Brązowy?  
A potem za tą pierwszą poszła i druga.  
— Chciałem...  
— Aha. Chyba wiem, co chciałeś. Fury jest czarny, a ja „tylko" niebieski. Dzięki za pocieszenie, bracie!  
— Raczej: Fury jest czarny, ty bywasz niebieski, Banner zielony, a tak w ogóle cóż z tego. — Uśmiech Thora był doprawdy powalający. — Loki. Jeśli komuś nie pasujesz, to się nim nie przejmuj i tyle.  
— Nie przejmować się Odynem? Tobą? Od dawna już tego nie robię. Ale dzięki za radę.  
— Mną?  
— Ojej, myślałeś, że teraz, kiedy się włóczymy razem po mieście, jesteśmy najlepszymi, jak to... psiapsiółami, tak? Jak twoja Jane i Darcy? Biedny Thor…  
Loki był święcie przekonany, że i tym razem złamie Thorowi serduszko. Jeśli brat ciągle daje się złapać na stare sztuczki, to trudno. Sam jest sobie winien. Ku zdumieniu Lokiego Thor się zaśmiał. Gorzej, w oczach miał drwinę.  
— Atak najlepszą formą obrony, prawda? — Cisza. — A może to własne myśli wyznałeś, Loki?  
Od kiedy Thor zrobił się taki…  
— Przecież wiesz. — Znów te gromy w niebieskich oczach.  
— Co niby? — Promyki w nie-aż-tak-niebieskich kontratakują.  
— Nie powiem, Loki. Wiesz, że to zbyt sentymentalne. Nie zniesiesz tego.  
Tym razem to Loki się zaśmiał.

Loki. Loki i śmiech. Szczery, radosny śmiech, którego dawno Wszechświat nie słyszał.  
— Katharsis — rzucił Thor pod wpływem chwili.  
Loki zostawił shoarmę i sięgnął po kieliszek coli (elegancja, to go zawsze będzie różnić od Thora). Uniósł go w toaście.  
— Katharsis, bracie.


End file.
